Sappho
by Proxy Naivette
Summary: In which Asami and Korra become friends, then lovers.


Korra stormed out of the Republic City Police Department. Loud thumps could be heard following her tracks; the people around her avoided her, fearing for the sort of reactionary anger their Avatar might release. When she exited the doors of the building, she started to run. She could barely remember the path she took. Her vision was blurred by the "rain". However, she ended up in front of the Sato household. Before she even knocked, Asami opened the door.

"H.. how did you know," her voice broke as she tried to maintain her composure "I was here?"

Asami smiled, but her eyes showed pity for her. She ushered her inside and handed her a handkerchief. "I could hear you coming a mile away."

If you would have asked Asami months ago whether she would be comforting the Avatar from a breakup with Mako, she probably would have shrugged and responded "Who knows?". She still had some lingering resentment about the swiftness with which Mako moved on, but what she didn't know was that she would likewise move on. Fortunately her rival wouldn't be Korra this time. Unfortunately her rival was Mako. Maybe it was the way that she was so headstrong about everything; perhaps it was the way that when she smiled, Asami's heart jumped three levels and somehow she felt special. If the only person Korra paid attention to was her, that would be perfectly alright with her.

Asami fixed them some tea and cakes. This was probably going to take a while. She didn't want to admit it, but secretly she felt happy that Korra had come to her for help. Bolin was a nice person, but he wasn't too experienced with the subtleties of dealing with people's emotions. Asami walked into her living room with a tray and set it down on the coffee table. Korra was perched on the couch, her tears gone. She clutched the handkerchief, wringing it futilely. Her breath hitched as Asami approached.

"I thought you might want something warm." She handed her a cup. Korra reached out her hand before pulling back.

"Er.. you didn't have to do this for me." She wiped her eyes again. Asami set the cup back on the tray and sat down next to her. Korra inched away ever so slightly. Seeing her so distraught, Asami could not help but curse Mako.

They sat next to each other in silence until the sun fell to the earth, chased by a faint and weak moon. The shadows stretched until the butler surreptitiously switched the lights on, casting the room in an eerily yellow gloom. The tea let out it's last breath before going into a cold and frigid sleep. Asami was just about to get up and stretch when Korra began.

"I'm the one to blame." her voice was even and steady. Asami reached out and pulled her into warmth, into comfort.

"You're not" Asami gripped her harder.

If you would have asked Korra weeks ago whether Asami meant something more than a friend to her, she would have laughed because how could she? She was already dating Mako. She couldn't deny, however, that she secretly wondered what would it would be like to get to know Asami on her own terms, rather than through the lens of Mako's old stories about the dates they would go on. Korra found herself yearning, not for replacing Asami but rather to see what dating her would be like. When Asami pulled her into an embrace, a small part of her enjoyed how easily she could read people and say exactly the right things. Korra felt neither pitied nor patronized. She just felt loved.

Korra came up to Asami one afternoon in her office, full of excitement.

"Hey Asami! How about we go out for dinner today? My treat!" Asami's heart leaped (should probably get that condition checked out by a doctor), but she wrangled her beaming smile into a more reasonable and less creepy one. A smile that she hoped said "Sure I would love to" instead of "Oh god help me this is the best thing that has ever fucking happened to me in my LIFE".

"Yes, that would be neat!" Who even says that! Korra let out a little laugh and replied, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30. See you then!" Like a wind, she left as soon as she came.

At 5:30, Asami Sato began her tedious preparations to make sure that she would be ready for tonight. She planned her outfit, took a bath, washed her hair, dried her hair, picked out her make up, changed her outfit, curled her hair, put on her makeup, changed her outfit again, and finally dressed. When she saw herself in the full length hall mirror, she seriously debated whether or not her clothes were too attractive (or not attractive enough?). What did Korra even like anyways?

The doorbell chimed, announcing that all date preparations were now over. She took a deep breath before striding to the doorway. She could do this.

Korra crossed and uncrossed her legs as she waited. Was she overdressed for this? She wore a simple blue dress with the fancy jewel at the top, but it was was a little too tight for her liking. Bolin had told her that she had to go like this when he caught her walking to Asami's in her regular clothing. Her hair was let down in a more loose style. Asami opened the door and Korra could do nothing but let her eyes widen as she gawked momentarily.

When Asami opened the door, she was expecting to see Korra in her regular attire. What she hadn't expected was to see Korra in a breathtaking gown, her blue eyes reflecting the beauty of the moonlight glittering upon the open seas. Asami was practically paralyzed as she stared unceremoniously.

Korra blushed at Asami's reaction. She waited a beat before waving her hands in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Asami? Are we going to go out for dinner or what?" She snarked. Red colored her cheeks as she started down the walkway. Asami laughed. She locked the door and followed behind.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I had thought we were going to be going some place more... casual?" Korra rolled her eyes.

"Me too! Apparently Bolin had other ideas though. I was on my way here when he literally ambushed me." Asami made a mental note to buy Bolin those expensive shoes he had been wanting. You did good today Bolin.

Dinner went along famously despite the minor mishaps ("Korra, why would you order soup and not expect it to be hot?!" "Gee thanks for the support, I wasn't paying attention!"). It was well after Tenzin's recommended curfew for good little Avatars when they returned back to Asami's place. Korra stood outside apprehensively while Asami unlocked the door. She turned around.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Asami could not believe she had lost her wit to the point of using cliches.

"Why yes I would, milady." Korra did an exaggerated bow, causing Asami to giggle, before entering the house. They discussed the outcome of Asami's flying machines as they made their way upstairs. Korra walked confidently until she realized where she was going. She glanced at Asami, who was preoccupied with the discussion until she noticed her changed expression.

Time stopped. Asami saw her hand reach up towards Korra's face. Time duly restarted. Korra leaned in and they crashed their lips together, on the stairway nearly halfway to Asami's room. They were so close! Asami was surprised at first, but responded in earnest. They locked lips until they could breathe no more, their lungs giving out before their passion. Panting heavily, Asami said, "I think this situation requires more bedroom and less hallway scenery, don't you think?" Korra let out a breathless laugh. How does anyone even say that much? She intertwined her hands with Asami's as they hurried up the stairs. Her room was only a couple doors down.

Asami dragged Korra into her room, moving with a frenzy that was as if this was all a dream she didn't want to wake up from. She forced Korra up against the door, using her leverage to explore her body. She let her hands roam while kissing her, feeling her steady heart beat slowly. Teasingly, Asami stroked her hip, causing a shiver to go up Korra's spine. She moaned at the touch.

Korra was thrilled. She had never felt such attraction for someone, such desperation. Everything Asami touched became sensual. Every motion became erotic. Korra wanted to do the same for Asami too. She let her hands wander her body, feeling the curves of her waist and back. She let her hands wander until they fell upon Asami's gorgeous butt. Korra squeezed ever so slightly, causing Asami to mewl. Asami pushed back.

"What was that for!" Asami huffed as she stepped away.

Korra shrugged. "My favorite part, sorry."

She rolled her eyes at this. Asami let Korra direct her towards the bed, sitting back as they both got on. Asami made the motions to remove Korra's dress. "You know, this was one of my favorites on you. Please wear this forever."

It was Korra's turn to roll her eyes. "I think you'd rather have me naked instead."

"That too." Asami grinned.

Asami definitely preferred Korra naked. They hadn't bothered to turn on the lights while entering the room in their tryst, but she could see Korra's beautiful body from the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Korra stroked Asami's face tenderly. She helped Asami out of her shirt, then proceeded to kiss down her neck. She nibbled at Asami's collarbone, leaving a small red mark. Korra's hands fondled her breasts and Asami relaxed under her touch, threading her fingers through Korra's dark hair. She let out a small mewl when Korra played with her nipples with her mouth.

Asami's hands weren't idle either. Her free hand wandered the planes of Korra's back, tracing lazy unknown patterns. Korra shivered with her touch and with that, Asami smiled. She must have found a ticklish spot. Korra moved her hands further south to Asami's clit, stroking generously. Asami gasped, surprised by the sudden touch. Slowly, with a constant rhythm, Korra rubbed and teased. Asami could feel the pleasure build up inside her.

Not one to let her hands go idle, Asami reached in for a kiss. She let her hands wander down to Korra's crotch, teasing her wet heat with her fingers. They touched each other with fervor, and stopped their kiss periodically for air. Asami's breath hitched as she came and a warm pleasured feeling spread throughout her body. She relaxed under Korra, while rocked her hips into Asami's dextrous hands. A few moments later, Korra also came. Panting, they both lay next to each other.

Korra looked at Asami and couldn't help but to grin.

* * *

**A/N:** This took an insanely long amount of time to write mostly because of my poor writing skills (would you believe this is my first femslash?). I hope I didn't do the pairing a disservice.


End file.
